1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combinative standing fan, particularly to one having a shaft fan, a first tubular cover surrounding a lower portion, and a second tubular cover surrounding an upper portion of the shaft fan. The first and the second tubular cover respectively consist of a front half cover and a rear half cover, and the front half covers of the two tubular covers have a plurality of wind inlets, and he rear half covers have a plurality of wind outlets. The first tubular cover is provided with an annular guide groove at the upper end and the second tubular cover is provided with an annular edge at the bottom to fit with the annular guide groove to combine the first and the second tubular cover together. Further, an upper cap is provided to close up on top of the second tubular cover. When the shaft fan operates to rotate, air is sucked into the first and the second tubular cover through the wind inlets and blown out of the wind outlets. A user can rotates the second tubular cover relative to the first tubular cover so as to change the angles or directions of the wind outlets, so the standing fan can blow winds to different angles or directions at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common traditional fans can blow winds to a large scope with a rotary base or a rotary faceplate, but impossible to blow winds to the two opposite sides and the rear side at the same time, Further, traditional standing or table fans can be adjusted in its vertical angles by adjusting the whole head, then if it is adjusted to blow to an upper angle, the lower direction cannot be blown, or vice versa.